A Cup of Tea and a Quiet Conversation
by AHighAndLonesomeSound
Summary: Luna has a run-in on the corridor one morning, and ends up having tea with Professor Lupin as a result. Missing moment from Prisoner of Azkaban.


**A Cup of Tea and a Quiet Conversation**

_"We daffodils like to have things brought up," (he) said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It reminds us of spring."_

Tamora Pierce – _Page_

Luna Lovegood wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts. She wasn't going anywhere in particular; it was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year so the school was almost empty, and as she was too young to go to the village this year she had thought it might be interesting to explore the castle a little. She wondered absently whether she would run into her friend Ginny Weasley. She hadn't seen her for a few days, and she was finding not really having anyone to talk to a little dull. For now, however, she was content to wander along, not really paying attention to where she was going, humming a half-remembered tune that her mother had been fond of. She only stopped when she ran smack into somebody.

"Oi, Loony! Watch where you're going!"

It was a Slytherin girl who was also in second year, although Luna didn't know her name.

"I'm sorry," she said politely, "I assure you it was an accident."

"I _know_ it was an accident, dimwit!" spat the Slytherin, drawing her wand. "You're always wandering around banging into things, Loony. Why's that? You mad, Loony?"

Luna didn't reply.

"I've half a mind to teach you a lesson," said the other girl, opening her mouth to hex Luna. Luna flinched, but suddenly the girl lowered her wand hastily.

"That's quite enough," said a tired voice from behind Luna, "return to your dormitory, young lady. Ten points from Slytherin."

Luna turned around and looked up at Professor Lupin. Before she could thank him, he spoke again.

"Miss Lovegood, isn't it? Would you step into my office for a moment, please?"

Luna followed obediently, wondering vaguely if she had done something wrong. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to be exploring the castle? When they got into the office, Professor Lupin indicated that she should take a seat and began making a pot of tea.

"So, Miss Lovegood, what brings you to the Defence corridor on a Saturday morning?" he asked, handing her a cup of strong tea.

She noticed that he was smiling and decided to be honest.

"I was exploring the castle a bit. I've done all my homework and I was rather bored, you see, and I'm not really friends with any of the Ravenclaws in my year, so I thought I would have a look around. It's something I do from time to time."

Lupin's smile broadened.

"Very good, Miss – Luna, I should say. I remember exploring Hogwarts with my friends when I was a student here. I like seeing new generations of students doing the same; it shows a healthily inquisitive attitude, as long as they stay out of trouble."

She blushed slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I got rather caught up in an interesting train of thought and wasn't looking where I was going, and, well…"

"You're not the first student this year to have had difficulties with a member of Slytherin house," he said reassuringly.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't really want to blame the Slytherins," she replied, "I mean, I know that they have picked on some people in particular, my friend Ginny has had one or two run-ins with them, but they don't especially single me out. It's just that… a lot of people don't really like me, you see. They think I'm odd. They call me 'Loony' and things. It's a little unpleasant sometimes, but it's only words so I don't mind too much."

Lupin frowned.

"Bullying is never acceptable," he said, "and besides, I can think of plenty of students who are odder than you. In my time at Hogwarts I was something of an outcast, you know, but I stuck to my guns and eventually I found friends who accepted me for who I was. One young man in particular was a popular and successful house Quidditch star, which just goes to show that nobody should ever be written off as a loser or unpopular, even an unsociable bookworm like myself! I ended up becoming a Prefect and everything."

Luna smiled. She tried not to let her isolation get to her, but it could be quite difficult being left on her own for most of her time in school. She sometimes looked at Ginny, who was getting to be rather popular this year, and wondered what it was like to have so many people to talk to and hang around with. Admittedly, Ginny didn't view many people as anything more than acquaintances, but still…

Lupin looked at her over the top of his teacup.

"Would you like me to raise your difficulties with your head of house?" he asked gently.

She considered this for a moment.

"No, thank you. I'm sure that Professor Flitwick has more important things to be dealing with," he opened his mouth to object but she continued, "and besides, I would rather know that people were being friendly because they _wanted_ to, and not because they had been told to."

She drained her tea and put down the cup, and Lupin followed suit. He was looking at her rather oddly, she thought.

"That's an admirable attitude to take, Luna," he smiled, standing up and opening the door. "I'll certainly follow your progress with interest."

She thanked him and stepped outside.

"Oh, by the way, did you mention that Ginny Weasley was a friend of yours?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

She nodded and he continued.

"I think that with young Miss Weasley by your side, you'll certainly find more friends in Gryffindor house as times go by. Her brother is quite close to Mr Potter, after all."

With that, he smiled and shut the door, leaving Luna to ponder exactly how much Professor Lupin knew about goings-on in Hogwarts and why he thought that Harry Potter might one day want to be her friend.

**A/N: This was written for – you've guessed it – Tris' Sensational Seasonal Song Quotes Challenge. My season was spring, my quote was the one in the epigraph. I wonder if this is where Luna got her tendency to make enigmatic pronouncements while disappearing through doors! :P**


End file.
